Wall faucets may be found on home exteriors. An outdoor wall faucet assists with outdoor plumbing needs such as providing water to a garden hose that is attachable to the wall faucet. Wall faucets may be built into a home exterior upon a home construction, as described below. Wall faucets are known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,762, entitled “Freezeless Wall Faucet Having Removable Cartridge,” issued Apr. 18, 1989.
Multi-component wall faucet mounting sleeves are known, which sleeves are securable to a wall surface and are non-adjustable after such wall surface securement. An example of a known mounting sleeve is the Woodford mounting sleeve provided by Woodford Manufacturing Company, Colorado Springs, Colo.
The present disclosure describes embodiments of an easily installable multi-piece wall faucet mounting sleeve that is adjustable after securement to a wall surface.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.